


【all丞】难言之欲 05

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【all丞】难言之欲 05

05.

Alpha和Omega之间的吸引力究竟是怎么一回事？  
范丞丞说不清，但琴酒的信息素侵入身体时已经饱经两种信息素浇灌的身体不受控制地又起了反应，被肏熟的身体情欲来得迅速而猛烈，他腿几乎在瞬间软下来，身后有一股一股的体液从入口处滑落下来，顺着腿根，像蚂蚁在爬，温热地流过大腿的皮肤，他快烧起来了。

“彦，彦俊——”  
这样不对。  
“不行——”  
已经够乱了，不管是蔡徐坤也好，还是陈立农也好，都不该再增加一个人了，拜托别再让他变得更糟。  
“你，你快放开我——”  
哪怕锁住他让他自己一个人待着发疯都好。

但Alpha的信息素快速地缠住了他，无孔不入地渗入他的身体，不同滋味的烈酒熏得他像混合了好几种酒，头脑昏昏沉沉的。  
他被抗回了房间，就抵在门旁的墙面上，拉得密密的窗帘缝隙间投入光亮，昏暗中对方的信息素好像变得越来越浓郁，这人将他禁锢在逼仄的胸膛与手臂之间，空气被挤压得几乎清零。思维好像拒绝了思考，亲吻落在唇角的时候他才猛地惊醒，想挣扎却已经被擒住了手腕，英俊的Alpha唇舌长驱直入地闯进口腔。

林彦俊的吻和另外两个进入他身体的Alpha完全不一样。  
他撕咬得好猛烈，和不久前那个试探性的亲吻大相庭径，就好像对方刚刚把他压在墙上时幽深的眼眸，压抑的嗓音和逼问的口吻，那种冷硬仿佛锐利的刀片，而他像寒风中的柳条一样在信息素的包围中颤抖，在情欲中不成模样。  
下唇被犬齿咬出了血液的铁锈腥味，捏着下颚的手逼得范丞丞不得不张开牙关，舌头在狂风暴雨中被彻底卷了过去，他险些透不过气。

刚穿上的宽松长裤被无情地剥下，在情欲中他却已无暇再求饶。  
林彦俊将手指埋进他潮湿的入口处，抠挖的动作不轻不重，但情潮汹涌起来的时候哪里会有理智。他那里又痛又痒，渴望极了Alpha的进入，还未完全遗失的理智却让他羞耻得觉得Omega这种性别，尤其是他还未彻底搞清楚的，随便随着其他Alpha起舞的体质简直糟糕透了。

“好湿。”林彦俊松开他，嘴唇顺着嘴角贴到他耳根，像说情话一样用冷淡的声线和柔软的腔调说。  
抠弄的动作更加大了，噗嗤噗嗤的水声折磨着他的神经，范丞丞眼睛也湿了，泪水不断跌落。不应该这样的，他吸着鼻子，“你不该……不应该这样……”  
“那应该怎样？”  
林彦俊抠到了他的敏感点。  
“看着他们两个占有你然后什么都不做吗？”  
被抽开的皮带扔落在地上。  
“范丞丞我做不到。”

Alpha的阴茎贯进他的身体。  
他的右腿被抬起，酸痛的下身被狠狠顶入的时候左腿根本支撑不住身体，范丞丞甚至觉得在对方进入的那个瞬间他左脚根本踩不到地上。身体被撕扯得发痛，痛得他脸颊发白，又很快被情欲熏红，林彦俊的性器好大，整根冲进来将他撑得太满。  
范丞丞只能不断地叫着“彦俊”，然后感受着自己衣服也被脱下，赤条条地在青天白日下被抵在墙壁上。感觉自己的体液甚至顺着墙根滑下，濡湿了背后这面在他生日那晚在乱丢蛋糕的时候被糊了一片蓝色而显得丑兮兮，最后在林彦俊的瞎讲究下才一起贴上的纯色壁纸。  
后背磨蹭间一阵阵的滚烫，壁纸窸窸窣窣的好像快被他们剧烈的动作给蹭开了。

林彦俊埋在他颈间亲吻，循着他身体被留下的吻痕一点一点地啃咬。  
他早前从未发现对方这样的占有欲。与蔡徐坤的水乳交融是他隐蔽的小秘密骤然实现的惊喜，而陈立农是他未曾想过惊吓，但先一步的勾引，对方真心实意的告白，温柔地渗进身体的信息素和吻，在心湖里掀起波澜还未平息，林彦俊竟也来参上一脚。  
他们真的都喜欢自己吗？是否是自己太迟钝，又或者是Omega对Alpha的吸引力真的这样大。他身上其他Alpha的气息这么的浓郁，不管是陈立农，还是林彦俊，在亲吻的时候不会暴躁得想要打架吗？  
范丞丞不知在哪个间隙里模糊地想。

林彦俊抬起他的另一只腿，他不得不回过神来，将就着对方衣襟的动作改为环住对方的肩颈。  
快感像一波一波的浪潮，哪怕他拒绝也只能无声地承受，摩擦间身体火辣辣地躁动着，快感彻底淹没了疼痛，理智和身体撕成两半，一方说着不要，一方又痴缠着叫嚣更多。  
托着他的手臂完全承受着体重，有力地让天性慕强的Omega一阵阵的晕眩，范丞丞觉得自己像怒涛里颠簸的小舟，羞耻和情欲是两股想要将他剿灭的巨浪，唯独眼前的Alpha强壮的手臂能给他一些安全感。

下坠感越来越严重，壁纸到底被他蹭开，肩膀碰到了冰凉的墙面，范丞丞环着林彦俊的脖子，感觉自己被他整个抱起，Alpha的性器随着对方走路的步伐一下一下戳进身体深处，已经抵到了生殖腔，戳得他紧绷起脚尖，忍着要让他叫出声的酥麻。  
林彦俊将他放在桌上，上面乱丢的化妆品相框和耳机玩偶都乒乒乓乓地被扫得掉了一地，桌面冰冷的触感让范丞丞不禁一颤。  
他抬眼去看撑在他身上的Alpha。脱掉黑色T恤，Alpha肩上的肌肉线条有着并不澎湃却紧实的力量感，轮廓深邃的脸褪去冷淡，黑白分明的眼像紧盯着猎物一样地盯着他。

记忆中林彦俊外冷内热，范丞丞总是乐于缠着对方，让这人陪着他做这做那，往往也很少被拒绝，刀子嘴豆腐心得厉害。  
但当一切的温和褪去颜色，情欲弥漫在这对幽深的眼睛，对方的阴茎像捣桩机一样一下又一下顶进他的身体，过往的生活好像都被颠覆，矛盾的委屈和Omega天性的臣服让他浑噩地流下越来越多的泪水。

塞在身体里的性器又开始大力地抽动，桌子吱吱呀呀地摇，范丞丞怕极了，他快被这样的力道撞散，又生怕桌子先自己一步被摇坏，忍不住去抓林彦俊的手。  
他听到耳边传来对方的轻笑声，跟往常他朝对方撒娇时得到的轻笑一模一样，随即潮湿的嘴唇落在他耳根，他不禁将手顺着对方的手臂往上，攀住对方线条分明的肩膀。  
他不知道自己为什么继续这样小声叫着“彦俊”，被轻柔地含住下唇的时候无声的颤栗从尾椎蔓延到每一寸皮肤，他觉得自己好像被什么蛊惑似的张开嘴，让对方的舌头进入得更加顺遂，缠着他的舌头，掠过上颚的软骨，痒意从口腔延伸到耳根直上大脑。

然而更多的快感延绵不断地从身上的敏感点持续不断地反馈到大脑。  
林彦俊双手落在他前胸上。他能感觉到自己平坦的胸口被大力地揉捏，就好像揉捏着女性的乳房，Omega的身体本也没有Alpha那么硬实，他的胸口被捏得变了形状，五指用力的疼痛在情欲中微不足道，被拇指抠弄的乳尖却带来触电般灭顶的快感。  
他在上下都被夹击着的性事中颤抖着射在林彦俊的小腹，双腿已经彻底没了力气，被林彦俊捞进臂弯，大张成M字地几乎压在身体的两侧。

这样的姿势好丑，他抽噎着用手去揉酸涩的眼睛，林彦俊撩着他腰间的敏感点，让他身上又更软了一些。  
范丞丞还是忍不住去看他。  
Alpha带着轻笑的脸上有着若隐若现的酒窝，在占有的过程中愉悦感让他没了开始的戾气，低头看着自己时眉眼竟显得有些温柔，交杂在对方强势的性事中显得格外……  
格外的柔软动人。

林彦俊低头弯腰含住他的乳尖，乳晕旁边还有陈立农留下的痕迹，乳头经过了一晚也没能彻底消肿，嵌在白皙又斑驳的胸膛上红彤彤的。  
Alpha舔舐的力道不重，湿滑的舌尖绕着周围打着圈，扫过乳尖凹陷的沟壑时针扎似的快感让范丞丞身体都抖动起来，原本疲软的下体又翘了起来，他在林彦俊有一下没一下的轻咬下浑身热得像是要融化。  
他哭叫着喊“痒”，那种被虫子咬在敏感点又被舌头抚慰而过的快感快让他疯魔。他抓着林彦俊的发尾，抽噎得肩膀都在耸动，不知道自己为什么泪水这样多，身体好像在接连不断的性事中越来越敏感，仿佛没几天就被接二连三的Alpha操熟了，就差破罐子破摔地摇臀摆尾。

林彦俊的轻笑声又落在唇上，他断断续续的哭闹都被含进对方的嘴唇里，浑身上下没有丝毫的力气。  
身后的甬道在阴茎的摩擦下又爽又热，水声都变了样，越来越多的体液从身体里流出来，对方每每推进他都感觉到有大量潮湿的液体被阴茎拥挤出来，甚至觉得自己会就这样在这场情事里彻底脱水。  
而Alpha每抽插几下再进来时都好像变得更深，变换着角度，范丞丞很快就感觉到自己的生殖腔口被接连撞击着。入口在发情期本就极容易被打开，至少蔡徐坤轻易地肏开过。  
令身体颤栗的恐慌又漫上心头，身上蔡徐坤的标记在脑海里存在感变得越发的鲜明，鼻尖又好像有陈立农白兰地的气息，加上林彦俊的琴酒，他整个人好像都被酒精给浸熟了。

分神间腔口再度被挤开的疼痛让他不由自主地往上一弹，林彦俊捏住他的后颈将他从桌上抱起来。  
他们坐在了床边，范丞丞跨坐在Alpha的身上，这样的姿势让对方的性器一贯而入地卡进他的生殖腔内，他甚至连拒绝的余地都没有。  
精液浇灌进最深处，肠壁被冲击得痉挛，过大的快感和对方成结，将生殖腔的腔壁硬生生撑开的疼痛让他难掩痛苦地咬在Alpha的肩上。

这样的标记总要持续很久，范丞丞在又痛又爽里到底松了牙关，汗淋淋地趴在Alpha的肩上，腿根时不时抽搐似的抖动一下。  
林彦俊掌心贴着他后背摩挲，将垂落的汗水抹开，扯过床上的被子将他裹住，将他搂在怀里，不时埋下头将鼻尖靠近他的后颈，用指腹摩挲着上面蔡徐坤标记时留下的咬痕。

范丞丞被他摸得浑身发软，靠在他身上喘了会儿气，被单包裹着黏腻的身体，他无力，又像鸵鸟一样将自己藏在对方的怀抱里。  
“吃点东西？”  
林彦俊贴在他耳边问他，打开范丞丞以往藏东西的小抽屉。经纪人管得严，工作行程也不轻松，即便是范丞丞抽屉里的存货也不多，甚至连他自己都迷迷糊糊地以为东西都吃完了。林彦俊从抽屉里拿出唯二两个小面包，拣了其中一个撕开包装袋喂到他唇边。

体内的结渐渐消下来，痛楚少了很多，但那根东西还含在身体里。范丞丞饿极了，他不敢轻易动作，这一阵的发情热没那么容易过去，不应期很短，他只能小口地咬着面包又困难地吞咽。  
林彦俊用尾指在他唇角轻轻揩了一下，脸上的酒窝一下变得好深。范丞丞咀嚼的动作一顿，匆匆垂下眼，将剩下的半块面包都塞进嘴里，囫囵地嚼着。  
“吃慢点。”林彦俊边说边拧开瓶水喂他。

他忙伸出一只手捧着，将嘴凑上前，只是一下喝得急，猛地灌下半瓶，溢了小半，清水从下巴滑下胸膛，把包裹着他的被子都打湿。  
林彦俊靠过来，舌尖舔过水留下的湿痕，范丞丞那重新拆的一包小面包刚咬了一口还没来得及咽下，就这样含在嘴里，身体已经在对方的轻舔下微微颤抖。

含着Alpha性器的肠道因为又一波发情热而汹涌着收缩。  
他囫囵咽下面包，眼睫簌簌地抖，水光左右晃荡着，跟林彦俊四目相对。

林彦俊抬手捧住他的右脸，有一下没一下地揉着他耳后的皮肤，他身体在这样的接触下越缩越紧，甚至无意识地动着双腿，牵动了腰肢微微晃动。  
体内好热好痒，哪怕有对方的渐渐硬起的性器撑满肠壁，却反倒勾起了欲望的不饱足，他迫切地希望得到更多。

两人鼻尖的距离越靠越近，范丞丞被欲望逼得有些丧了气，Omega渴望被狠狠肏开的本能蛊惑着他丢开自我和羞耻。  
他为什么无法被完全标记呢？蔡徐坤明明咬破了他的腺体，信息素交融的快感那样叫人悸动，他甚至在当时就渴望对方能更深地进入自己的生殖腔，但转眼被陈立农进入，属于他的Alpha的红酒信息素根本无法深切地烙印进身体，他仍旧在对方猛烈的操弄里放浪地摆动腰肢，而现在又换了林彦俊。刚刚没来及阻止的标记情事中林彦俊浇灌进身体的精液那样浓稠，成结的快感让他像沸水一样快将自己烧干，但却依旧没能将之前属于蔡徐坤和陈立农的信息素覆盖。  
三种烈酒的信息素盘踞在他的身体，他不觉有什么不适，也无法从心底产生那种书中说的，对Alpha无法控制的依赖，但又好像不是完全没有。

范丞丞想起刚分化的时候在网络上搜索时曾经看到西方的新闻中有过类似的体质。一个终身无法被标记的Omega，在古早的时候可能只会留下不断被侵犯，沦落到最底层的甚至极其这样悲剧的结局，但在Omega维权组织无限壮大的今天，那个出现在公众台前的Omega却有着无比耀眼的自信。  
从不属于任何人，也不会属于任何人，生来自由，离去也自由，这样不好吗？

在发现自己也可能是这样体质之前范丞丞并不觉得有什么不好，甚至有些羡慕。  
但在被喜欢的人标记，又轻易被覆盖掉标记的时候，他又觉得自己像是缺了一角的苹果。所有的自由都是要付出代价的，他在网上看到的都是那个Omega光彩照人的一面，没人会知道对方是不是内心也藏着某种遗憾。就像他，在第一次释放自己的信息素，向对方打开自己的身体，让自己属于蔡徐坤，成为对方的Omega这个过程一开始有多甜蜜，现在他就有多遗憾。

林彦俊靠过来的亲吻让他从骨子里泛起渴望和舒适，那种对蔡徐坤的喜欢好像都被模糊了界限，爱情在情欲里好像完全丢失掉了纯粹。  
他在Alpha更深入之前抵着对方的肩膀退开了些。

林彦俊的眼睛有刻意压制自我的红血丝，范丞丞不由得揪紧了拢在胸前的被子。  
“为什么，为什么要这样？”他小声地问出口：“就算我没办法被标记，但不难受吗？”  
被他身上其他人的信息素攻击不难受吗？Alpha不都是占有欲强烈的吗？

林彦俊只是轻咬着他的嘴角，鼻尖磨蹭着他的耳垂，喟叹般的在他耳边说：“好甜。”  
他知道Alpha说的是他的信息素，甜橙的果香甚至因为对方的夸奖而骤然浓烈，但范丞丞又觉得心脏像是被什么狠狠地拽了一下，好像系了块巨大的石头，不断地往下沉。

揪得发白的手指被林彦俊一根一根地掰开。  
Alpha将手滑进裹着他的被子，掌心贴在他的腰上。  
“当然是因为喜欢你。”  
随着他的话，那双手已经贴着腰线下滑到了臀间，范丞丞感觉到自己的臀肉被用力地揉捏，往两边扯开，原本撑满的缝隙被扯开，蓄了好久的体液混杂着不久前对方射进去的精液一起滑出来。  
“虽然没办法标记你很遗憾，但还好，还好你没法被标记。”  
最后的话音随着他用力拉下范丞丞后脑而吞没进两人贴合的唇齿间。

范丞丞已经忍耐到了极限。  
他在林彦俊腿上摆动起腰肢，身上的被子滑到地上，到处都是红痕的身体又一次暴露出来。

“林彦俊——”范丞丞抓着Alpha的肩沙哑地呻吟，接连不断的情事耗尽了他的体力，这样的摆动费劲极了，得不到满足的身体磨去了他的羞耻心，他拉着林彦俊的手放在自己的胸口和身后的入口，催促着：“你动一动，求求你……”  
林彦俊将手指钻进两人连接的入口，指腹抠着敏感的肠壁，范丞丞像失禁一样一股股地往外淌着水，很快将Alpha的手掌濡湿了一片。

被压进床榻，踢起腿狠狠地操进生殖腔的时候他在灭顶的快感中紧紧地抱住林彦俊的肩膀，不禁抑制的叫声沙哑得不成样子，嗓子、下体、被揉捏的乳尖都火辣辣的，难以说是疼痛还是其他。  
他望着上方的天花板，渐渐合上眼睛，放任自己深陷进之后的情潮里。

翻来覆去的好几回，林彦俊的花样多得超出范丞丞的想象，他累得睡着的时候脑子里还回忆起他们在廊坊的宿舍外，长长的走廊里第一次单独碰见的时候，对方还穿着第一次等级评价的黄色卫衣，一手插着裤袋一手往耳朵里塞着耳机，抬眼看他的时候目光冷淡，眉宇间仿佛有着显而易见的桀骜和冷漠，转而朝他笑一下时，那种冷漠又飞快地消融，英俊的面庞和深刻的酒窝都给他留下了极深的印象，完全联想不到对方在床上会是这样。  
第一印象总是会骗人的。

他不知道自己睡了多久。  
从前没有经历过Omega的发情热，昨天夜里他睡得也很少，这会儿被发情热闹醒的时候浑身上下像是被车子碾过一样酸疼。  
他不知道其他Omega的发情期是不是也这样难过，这种日子每个月都要持续还几天，范丞丞蔫蔫地将自己埋在枕头里，忍耐着身后像有东西钻咬的痒意。但他第一次发情就被Alpha开发了身体，对发情热的忍耐度有限之极，不过几分钟的时间他就觉得自己快被那种痕痒逼疯。

他含糊地叫着“彦俊”，叫了好几声，没得到回应，才抬头去找，潮湿的眼睛和抖动的鼻尖像委屈的小动物。  
眼睛在周围寻了一圈也没找到Alpha，他将自己缩成一团，两只腿夹在一起磨蹭，没穿衣服的身体，膝盖碰着了下巴，大腿贴着胸膛，他情不自禁地将乳尖蹭在腿上，但那跟他想象中的感觉不一样。  
情欲逼得他想哭，范丞丞咬着下唇，又伸手去摸自己翘着的阴茎，在床上翻了个身。

被子上好像还有林彦俊信息素的味道，他团着被Alpha躺过的布料，将鼻子埋进去。  
身后的体液又开始往外淌，他跪在床上，屁股不由自主地抬着，一边摸着自己一边叫，一会儿是“彦俊”一会儿是“农农”，一会儿又是“坤”，到最后竟不知自己究竟是在叫些什么。  
Omega发起情真的是会将人逼疯，一股一股的淫液从腿根滑下，他摆动着臀部，哼哼唧唧地哭，手抓掐着自己的臀肉和大腿，阴茎怎么都纾解不出东西，手指终于忍不住钻进潮湿的入口，没有章法地没入抽出。

不够，完全不够。  
他扣得越来越用力，痛楚比快感更多，腰肢晃来晃去。  
不管是他们谁都好——

——快点把他填满。


End file.
